particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Egelion
The King of Egelion (Egelian: Rey de Egelion) was the reigning monarch of the Kingdom of Egelion. The original monarchy was overthrown in the early 2000s and saw the creation of the Democratic Commonwealth of Egelion and since then has been restored twice, once in 3452 known as the Formoselle Restoration and again in 3804 by the Egelian noble House of Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle. The last King was Pedro Miguel of the House of Montalivet de Nueva-Formoselle, the last Crown Prince is Juan Pablo, the son of Carlos Domingo. The monarchy in Egelion was a subject of controversy to some degree. Amaterians and Dul Kineans generally see it as a symbol of Amaterian and Egelian pride, while other regions are indifferent or opposed to it, such as Cailleans. History The Monarchy of Egelion traces its routes to the Kingdom of Ateria and to its monarchs. King Lucius II of Ateria married princess Istrad in 1250, and their son Carlos III expanded his possessions and became King of Amateria around 1290. In 1585 the kingdoms of Amateria and Dul Kines merged to create the Kingdom of Egalion. Egalion incorporated Caille in 1711, giving birth to the Kingdom of Egelion. Since then, Egelion has seen many monarchs and republics. The current kingdom was established in 3767 with the ascent to the throne of Juan Felipe. Styles and Titles The King as well as most members of the House of Montalivet de Nueva-Formoselle possess a royal title. Members and consorts of the royal family are given de jure the title of "His/Her Royal Highness". The Consort of the Monarch retains the title of "Prince/ss consort of Egelion" and the of the Duchy of Dul Kinea. The heir apparent is given the title of the Duchy of Yadraz and First Knight of the Army of Egelion. The eldest female descendant of the reigning Monarch is given the title of First Princess of Egelion. All children of the Monarch bare the title of Prince/ss Royal, and all other descendants of the Monarch bare the title of Prince/ss. Full title Rey y Monarca de Egelion, el Rey de Egalion, Real Príncipe de Yadraz, Reverendo Duque de Amateria, Duque de Edergira, Marqués General de las marcas de Dul Kinea, Supremo Señor Alcalde de Caille, Prince Mayor y Guardián de las llaves de de Demar Solad, Primer Ciudadano de Egelburgo, Primer Caballero de Mediomonte, Rey de las Dos Kineas, el Almirante de los puertos del sur, primer capitán de Cabo Rozevia, Raider de las llanuras de Edergira, protector Señor de Ostrealla y Borianoburgo y Fuerenta y Tolpeca Do Mar, Gran Titular de todas las llaves de Demar, Ciudadano y blesser de las bodegas de Caille, Señor alcalde de Norterra y todas las ciudades de Caille, Gran Mártir de los Ejércitos de Egelion, Maestro de los Caballos del Edergira, Coordinador de las Cortes Generales de todo Egelion, portador del sigilo de Egalion, Jefe de la Casa Real de Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle, primero entre los fieles de la Iglesia en Egelion. Translation: The full titular of the King of Dorvik is King and Monarch of Egelion, the King of Egalion, Royal Prince of Yadraz, Reverend Duke of Amateria, Duke of Edergira, Marquis general of the marques of Dul Kinea, Supreme Lord Mayor of Caille, Prince Mayor and keeper of the Keys of of Demar Solad, First citizen of Egelburgo, First Knight of Mediomonte, Ruler of the Two Kineas, Admiral of the Southern Ports, first captain of Cabo Rozevia, Raider of the plains of Edergira, Lord protector of Ostrealla and Borianoburgo and Fuerenta and Tolpeca Do Mar, Grand Holder of the keys of all Demar, Citizen and blesser of the holds of Caille, Lord mayor of Norterra and all the cities of Caille, Grand Martyr of the Armies of Egelion, Master of the Horses of Edergira, Presider of the Cortes Generales of all Egelion, Bearer of the sigil of Egalion, Head of the Royal House of Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle, First among the faithful of the Church in Egelion. * King and Monarch of Egelion * the King of All Egalion * King of Amateria * Royal Prince of Ghadrash * Lord of Eder Gira * Marquis general of the marques of Dul Kinea * Supreme Lord Mayor of Caille * Kinght Grand Cross and Sovereign of the Order of the Golden Lion * Prince Mayor and keeper of the Keys of of Demar Solad * First citizen of Egelburgo * First Knight of Mediomonte * Ruler of the Two Kineas * Admiral of the Southern Ports * First captain of Cabo Rozevia * Raider of the plains of Edergira * Lord protector of Ostrealla and Borianoburgo and Fuerenta and Tolpeca Do Mar * Grand Holder of the keys of all Demar * Citizen and blesser of the holds of Caille * Lord mayor of Norterra and all the cities of Caille * Grand Martyr of the Armies of Egelion * Master of the Horses of Eder Gira * Presider of the Cortes Generales of all Egelion * Bearer of the sigil of Egalion * Head of the Royal House of Montalivet y Nueva-Formoselle * First among the faithful of the Church in Egelion. Arms The escutcheon is the Coat of Arms of Egelion, with the coat of arms of Amateria, Ghadrash, Dul Kinea, and Caille. Eder Gira does not figure because Eder Gira was never formally conquered by the king of Egelion but officially is a vassal province. The helmet represents the military power of the King as commander of the Armed Forces of Egelion. The helmet is crowned with the crown of Egalion. The crest is the Egalion Lion wearing the crown of Amateria. The order is the Order of the Golden Lion, the highest Order of Egelion. The supporters represent the national animal, the lion. Kings The King of Egelion is a constitutional monarchy according to the Constitution of the Kingdom of Egelion, the succession of the King of Egelion is determined by male-preference primogeniture.Category:History of Egelion